The Archer, The Swordswoman, and The Sniper
by Nirvash Neo
Summary: Chrono Shigamine is your average 16 year old teenager, he goes to High school, he has a girlfriend, and he is a full on Gamer.Watch as Chrono goes through adventures after adventures from ALO to GGO and beyond. Starts off in the second half of the first season
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone** **I'm sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories I've been having a serious case of Writers** **block and I've been busy with my first year of college, getting use to the change from High school to college can be pretty tough when your someone like me. But I finished strong and got through my first semester. Anyway I hope you guys like it** **and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can, NO FLAMES PLEASE I MAYNOT MINED THEM BUT THEY'RE STILL ANNOYING**

 **This story was inspired by Seiker Hikaru's My Sword, My Wings, My Gun and its REDUX version (I suggest that you read them both.)**

"..."=normal speech

'...'=Thoughts

It was just a normal day in Tokyo with everyone was going about their day as normal as they could. The only thing that could be found a little bit off was a teen in casual clothing rollerblading down the streets with what appeared to be a guitar case  
/and a standard school back-pack on his back

"Man that meeting sure ran late , being the captain of a team that large can sure be a handful sometimes."

 **[A/N: looks like Ryuko's "guitar case" from Kill la Kill]**

The teen complained as he rollerbladed down the street.

His name was Chrono Shigamine, age 16,height 5ft9in, Red eyes, medium length black hair stopping at his neck with an out of place white bang falling just above his left eye, and he is currently wearing a red and white stripped no sleeve vest over a black  
/long sleeve shirt, a regular pare of jeans, a pair of black and blue stripped rollerblades

(Chrono's POV)

'I'm just lucky that I was able to get that meeting done and over with and get out of there with my back-pack and "guitar case" both intact

I'm not telling you what's in my "guitar case", but I'll tell you this it isn't a guitar. I'm currently Rollerblading to the hospital for a regular visit of a good friend of mine for the umpteenth mine in the last two years. The strange thing is my friend  
/was in that death game Sword Art Online, but I heard that the game was cleared about 2 months ago so I'm confused as to why my friend hasn't woken up yet, I moved that thought to the back of my head for a moment and continued my way to the hospital,  
/I turned the corner and stopped just short of the entrance, sat on one of the benches near the entrance removed my rollerblades and put them in my backpack on put on a pair of black sneakers that I conveniently left in my back-pack, I then walked  
/into the hospital through the front entrance and when I reached the counter the secretary's were behind, one of them gave me a look and she knew exactly why I was here

"Here to visit her again Shigamine-san?"

her voice had a hint of sarcasm so I decided to play along

"Not this time, I actually came here to apply for a job."

She chuckled a little to my sarcastic comeback

"You never change Chrono"

"Why thank you"

"well you can go on up and visit your girlfriend" she said while handing me an entry card*

"she's not my girlfriend, that position however is already filled" I said while I took the entry card

'and he is no doubly already here'

"well lucky her that she has two handsome and strong men looking after her"

And with that done and done I decided to continue my way to my friend's room

* * *

*a little while later*

I now stood outside my friends room I then slid my entry card allowing me to go into her room and right above where I slid my card was my friends name

[その通りアスナ]

(Yukki Asuna)

when I entered the room there was nothing out of the ordinary so I walked across the room. just walking past curtains when

"Oh hey, it's been a while Chrono"

I heard a voice and saw a kid with black hair and black eyes around my age whereing a black shirt, black jacket, and black jeans

'overdoing it with the black if ask me' " Hey Kazuto didn't expect to see you here today."

"Yeah I had some time on my hand so i decided come and visit Asuna"

"well I'm pretty sure she'd be happy to know that her boyfriend is looking out for her and still caring for her" I said in a teasing tone as i set my backpack and my "guitar case" in a corner of the room

he blushed a little, then coughed to try and tied to change the subject. Now the story of how I met kazuto is an interesting one to say the least

**********Flashback**********

(Normal POV)

(Present day Chrono talking)"It was little bit over a month ago I was in Asuna's hospital room putting a beautiful Bouquet of red and white roses (which i knew were her favorites) into a vase then placing the vase on her bed side tables long with the  
/others"

(Past day Chrono talking)"So you'll never guess what happened at school today Ashely finally asked Ren out"

Chrono was waiting for a response even though he knew one wasn't coming

"Well I'd say it's about time I mean it was blatantly obvious that they both liked one another but neither had the courage to confess"

he was about to continue his story when he heard the door open. He looked towards the door expecting to see Mr. Or Mrs. Yukki (The Misses not liking him as much as her husband for reasons I don't know ) but instead he see's a kid around his known age  
/with black hair and wearing all black he'd looked like he's seen better days

"Oh sorry I didn't think anyone else was in here"

"It's all right I was just talking to her to pass the time"

There was a big Awkward silence between us for a while so he decided to break the ice

"How about we introduce ourselves then our relationship to the sleeping beauty on the medical bed" Chrono said while pointing to Asuna with a little joke at the end there

"Um..sure."

He sounded nervous or he could have been weird out by Chrono's joke

"My name is Chrono Shigamine, but you can call me Chrono no formalities needed, I'm a friend of Asunas' from her old school."

Chrono said as he walked in front of him and raised my hand for a friendly hand shake

"I'm Kazuto Kirigaya, I'm Asunas boyfriend from in Game and you can call me Kazuto no formalities needed."

"So that means that you survived that 'Death game'."

"That's right."

"And you and Asuna were a couple till the end?"

"Sort of, It's kind of a long story" Kazuto said rubbing the back of his head

"Well I've got nothing but time, so let's here it"

After that Kazuto sat down and told him about how he met Asuna and how his relationship with her developed. It annoyed him slightly that Kazuto saw Asuna in her underwear and felt her up but he ignored it due to him being Asunas' boyfriend and after a  
/little bit they found out they had some other common interests and instantly became friends

**********Flashback: End**********

(Chrono POV)

After me and Kazuto talked for a little bit we heard the door open, we looked towards the door me being on the left side of Asuna's bed and Kazuto and the right the first person to come into sight was Mr. Yukki wearing a pretty basic business attire holing  
/a Bouquet of flowers for his daughter

"Kazuto, Chrono I'm sorry I didn't know the two of you were here, thank you both for coming"

""Hello "" Kazuto and I said in synch

"I hope it's ok I'm here" "It's good to see you again"

Kazuto and I said after the other one

"Please you both can visit whenever you like, I know it makes her happy" answered to our response

Yukki-san then walked over to Asuna's bed side table and place the Bouquet of flowers down on them, then looked at his daughter resting peacefully on the hospital bed while still wearing the NERV GEAR.

we then heard someone else come into view "Sir"

we all turned our heads to see a man in somewhat the same business attire but dark blue and he was wearing glasses. His hair was dark black, but some thing coming off this guy was telling me not to trust him

then Yukki-san introduced him

"Oh I don't think the three of you have meet, this is Sugou he's out companies director of RND"

"I'm Noboyuki Sugou its a pleasure"

Sugou said introducing himself to me and Kazuto

"I'm Kazuto Kirigaya."

"And I'm Chrono Shigamine"

After me and Kazuto introduced ourselves Sugou then went up and said something to Kazuto while shaking his hand but i zoned out thinking about another close friend of mine that i promised to visit in a little bit I immediately zoned back in when i heard  
/Mr. Yukki start talking

"Oh, I'm sorry I know we're not suppose to talk about what happened inside the S.A.O server, but his my partners son so it's fine besides I've always thought of him as part of my family."

'Even after said that about sugou I still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling about this guy'

"Ah actually sir speaking of family" Mid sentence Sugou turned to face Mr. Yukki "I'd like to make it official as soon as possible"

'I have no idea what his talking about but some thing tells me that i won't like it'

Yukki-san seemed surprised by what Sugou just said

"This is sudden, are you sure this really what you want?, I mean your still young and you have your whole life ahead of you"

"Thank you for your concern, but my heart is set on it"

'Ok what in the hell of all things good and anime is going on here'(That's right I'm an otaku, don't judge me I'm a teenager you know)

Sugou then look towards the sleeping Asuna

"It's sounds strange, but even though she's like this she's still beautiful...

'Well maybe he's not so bad'

...I'd like to she her in that wedding dress"

As soon as he said that I unconsciously tightened my hand into a fist and bit the inside of my lip, I immediately tasted a hint of iron meaning I bit the inside of my lip so hard I started to bleed and Kazuto had a look on his face like he had just seen  
/a ghost as most of the colored drained form his face

"You have a point."Like Sugou, Yukki-san look towards Asuna mid sentence "the sooner prepare our selves for the inevitable the better"

I can't believe Yukki-san is arranging Asuna to marry this creep (who I still don't trust) Yukki-san then looked at the time clock above Asunas' bed

"Sorry to cut the conversation short i have a meeting to get too, we can talk more about this later Kazuto,Chrono take care."

and with that Yukki-san was gone and out of the room

"I've got to get going to i promised a friend of mine that I'd meet with her after she got out of school, so I'll be heading out"

I then walked over to Kazuto and leaned towards him so Sugou couldn't hear us

"Don't let your guard down around this guy my instincts tell me his not to be trusted" I said in a whisper

I then backed away and could tell that Kazuto was still in shock form what he heard about this Sugou guy marrying his girlfriend, i myself was a little angered by the fact that Mr. Yukki was arranging a marriage for Asuna when she no doubts hates this  
/guy

'From what I heard of Kazuto and his relation to Asuna he won't let this guy take her with out a fight'

"See you later Kazuto"

he didn't answer back since he was still in shock,and with that I picked up my stuff and was out of the room and heading to visit my other friend

* * *

*A little while later*

It took me about 20-25 minutes to reach the school of my second female by rollerblade. My second female friend who i have know for a shorter time then Asuna. My second friend well...lets say that she hasn't exactly had an easy childhood, with everyone  
/bullying her for what happened a few years back, Except for me and this one other guy who is barley around when I'm near her and gives off a less uneasy feeling than Sugou but I ignore it for her.

'I wonder if she's ok?'

I thought to my self as a slowly rollerbladed around the gate looking for my friend. After realizing she already left the campus I decided to head to the shopping district that she always goes to after she's done with school. It took me a good 10 minutes  
/to reach the shopping district, I look around for about a good 10 minutes, when I was about to head in the direction of the apartment complex she and I both conveniently live in,but I immediately stopped when i saw her go down an alley about a with  
/these two other girls

'Not this again'

I knew what was going to happened so I quickly followed them, but stopped just short of the alley entryway so i could peer over it. I saw that my friend had her back to me so she doesn't know I'm here yet and luckily for me the leader of the group Endou  
/was so busy practically yelling at my friend so she didn't see me, but I could hear her quiet easily

"Do you mind lending us some cash so we can get home, we spend all of our money at the Karaoke bar "

'of course their asking her for money that's the only reason Endou and her group talk to her so they can use her fear to there advantage'

I then set my "guitar case" on the ground and open it up

'well not this time'

Inside was a Bow & Arrows the Bow was metal and painted white on the ends and red on the handle. I quickly got out the bow and an arrow with the Bow in my right hand and arrow in my left i lined up my aim without any of them noticing me

'It's unfortunate for them that I'm the captain of the Archery club at school'

I released the arrow and it imbedded itself in the ground right in front of Endou before she could use my friends fear to her advantage, everyone then turned to face me. I came out into the opening and before anyone could say anything i spoke

"I missed that shot on purpose Ednou, you and your group better get out of here before I decide to get serious"

I said it in such a threatening tone that it immediately took its effect on Endou and her group and they took of fleeing like kittens, after the were gone I immediately went over to my friend to check to see if she was ok

"Are you ok Shino?"

"yeah I'm fine thanks for saving me as always"

The way she said it at the end sounded depressing

"Hey don't say it like that, you make it sound like I'm always getting you out of trouble, I know your strong enough to get out of some sticky situations, I only lend a hand when you absolutely need it."

I ended with a smile because I meant every word of it and care for her, she then smiled back

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

I asked as moved behind her so I could retrieved my arrow that i shot

"I would say no, but you live in the same apartment complex as me so sure."

I quickly put my Bow & Arrow and placed them in my "guitar case", locked it up, picked it up and turned to face Shino

"well lets head on home then"

(Normal POV)

Chrono was so busy thinking of getting Shino home that he didn't notice a shadowy figure at the other end of the alley

"Damn him, every time I try to get close to Asada-san he always gets in my way"

the shadow figure gripped the wall so hard it started to crack

"I'll just have to get rid of him when the time comes"

* * *

(Chrono's POV)

*A little while later*

By the time Both me and Shino arrived at our apartment complex safe and sound, the sun had already start to set

"well here we are"

I said as we arrived at Shino's apartment

"Thanks for earlier Chrono"

she said with slightly sad tone

"Hey don't worry about it, I was just helping out a friend in need"

I said with a smile, I even saw her blush a little bit

"See you later"

After she I saw her enter apartment I made my way to my apartment which was literally a floor above her. When I came to my door I got my keys out of my pocket and entered my code to unlock my door, once I was inside I lock my door with the chain so no  
/one could break in when I'm a sleep. I then removed my shoes and set my "guitar case" near the entrance and my backpack for school. My Apartment wasn't all that different from the standard apartment in this complex with a kitchen to my left and a  
/bathroom to my right. I walk into the bedroom area and saw my desk to my left with my laptop, lamp, and sketch book on top of it. I like to draw in my spare time mainly dragons, Shino(Not in any perverted way, shape or form!), my girlfriend(Again  
/not in any perverted way, shap, or form!)and anime characters. To my right is my dresser, bedside table(which is ironically not by my bed but behind the head of it), and my bed. On my bedside table is my AMUSPHERE which I use to play GGO(Gun Gale  
/Online) and ALO(Alfeim Online)

I walked across my room and decided to lie down on my bed but before I could get into a relaxing position my phone went off, I took my phone out of my pants pocket to see my girlfriend was calling me. I instantly answered and we started a conversation

style="text-align:center;" _Chrono-:Hey what's up?_

 _Nothing much I just wanted to know if you are free tomorrow?:-Girlfriend_

 _Chrono-:Yeah I'm free, why what's up you want to go on a date?_

 _As much as I would love too no not this time:-Girlfriend_

 _Chrono-:Then what's up?_

 _Well Sigurd asked me to go hunting with him tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to join us?:-Girlfriend_

 _Chrono-:What worried that your crazy love-struck stalker will show up if I don't ?_

 _To be honest yes, plus your my boyfriend so it's natural that I would want to hang out with you:-Girlfriend_

 _Chrono-:Well can't say I argue with that logic_

 _So are you joining us on the hunt or not?:-Girlriend_

 _Chrono-:Sure I'll join you tomorrow, but you owe me a date whenever your free_

 _That's great, then I'll see tomorrow in Swilvane* around Two 'o clock and I'll let you know when I'm free for that date:-Girlfriend_

 _Chrono-:See you tomorrow then and looking forward to that date_

 _Chrono-:Oh and before I forget,I ran into your brother this afternoon_

 _Really? Let me guess you saw him at the hospital:-Girlfriend_

 _Chrono-:Yeah I went to visit Asuna today, but..._

 _What happened?:-Girlfriend_

 _Chrono-:...Well lets just say Asuna is going somewhere difficult for him to reach_

 _Should I go check on?:-Girlfriend_

 _Chrono-:Yes, but act like you don't know what's wrong, let him tell you, ok?_

 _I guess your right, I mean he still doesn't know about us, so that's probably the best way to go about this:-Girlfriend_

 _Chrono-:While we're on that topic why haven't we told your brother about our relationship?_

 _Because I want to wait till Asuna wakes up to tell him! and you promised me to do the same!:-Girlfriend_

 _Chrono-:Alright, alright I'll keep my trap shut until your ready_

 _Thank you, now I'm going to check on Kazuto.:-Girlfriend_

 _Chrono-:Alright I'll talk and see you tomorrow, I love you_

 _I-I-I love you too,I'll see you tomorrow:-Girlfriend_

as she said the last part I could just imagine her face all going red. I put my Phone next to my AMUSPHERE and saw the time was around 18:00* meaning I had been on the phone for a good 15 minutes. I got off my bed and grabbed my back-pack form the  
/front door deciding to get some of my homework done early so I could spend all tomorrow playing ALO with my girlfriend who I been going out with for the past year Suguha Kirigaya.

 **1*= the card Kazuto used to get into Asunas' room in the anime**

 **2*= the city Leafa/Suguha took Kirito/Kazuto to after they first meet**

 **3*=military time for 6:oo pm**

* * *

 **A/N: well that's it for the first chapter. please comment and review and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SOOOOOOOOO Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter, I've been so busy with life and things kept piling up. I'll try and get the next chapter ups as soon as I can.**

 ** **NO FLAMES PLEASE I MAY NOT MINED THEM BUT THEY'RE STILL ANNOYING****

 **This story was inspired by Seiker Hikaru's My Sword, My Wings, My Gun and its REDUX version (I suggest that you read them both.)**

"..."=normal speech

'...'=Thoughts

 **"..." Magic/Spells**

(Chrono POV)

I'm currently Shopping at my local supermarket buying some items such as Milk, eggs, cheese,meat produces and even some salad that I would need after I finished hunting in ALO and for the rest of the week, seeing as I live alone I had to do my own shopping, laundry, and dishes. It wasn't all bad and my reason for living alone was because I was constantly moving from country to country due to my parents work. When I talked to my parents about staying here in japan they were surprisingly ok with it, as long as I kept my grades up and kept in regular monthly contact with them, they even said that they would be sending me some cash(just enough for me to buy food for myself)at the beginning of every month! Both of my parents work together as doctors, trying to make it so that people(mainly kids around my age) with diseases that are incurable or that are hard to live with have a longer and happier life, last time I heard from them they were working somewhere in South America.

"Alright I think I got everything I need to last me the next couple of weeks, I'd better get going Suguha can get pretty angry when I'm late." ' Even though I make sure that never happens by always being early'

I then paid for my groceries and walked back to my apartment which my parents are paying for as long as I keep up my end of our agreement, but as soon as I fail my end of the agreement the payment for the apartment falls on my head. It took me a little bit longer than normal to get back to my place, due to the fact that I wasn't using my roller-blades. When I finally reached my apartment complex I was hesitant about going to check up on Shino, but eventually decided against it

'I promised her that I would only help her out in a necessary situation'

"But still..." I clenched my right hand around grocery bag handle

'I can't help but think I should be doing more to help her out'

I then walked up to my apartment,open the door(with a little difficulty), slipped off my shoes and set the grocery bag on the counter near the sink, I then pulled out all of the items I bought and put them away. I walked into my 'bedroom', but before I grabbed my AMUSPHERE I felt a vibration go off from my phone in my pocket, I took out my phone and looked too see a text from my mom

{Hi Sweetie, I'm thought that I'd let you know that me and your dad will be back in japan soon!, we have been asked to help someone out who is in desperate need of our help and they just happen to been near you, I can't tell you anything else until we get there. I can't to see you! and I especially can't to meet this girlfriend of your that you've told me so much about! I love you! see you soon!}

I couldn't believe what I was reading, I going to be seeing my parents for the first time in almost a year, and they want to meet Suguha. I don't know if I should be happy or worried, nether the less I decided to text to her back real quick

{I'm highly looking forward to seeing you and dad again, its been to long! I'll talk to my girlfriend about you and dad wanting to meet her and try to set a meeting date, then get back to you as soon I can. I love too!}

"Alright lets go hunting."

I put the AMUSPHERE on my head and laid down on my bed

"LINK START!"

I then entered the world of Alfheim Online

* * *

*Sylph territory-Swilvane*

(Normal POV)

We can see a small town completely surrounded by forest and at each corner of the city was tall tower all connected by a series of bridges, a tall tower was at the center of the town with a series of bridges connecting it to the four outer towers **(A/N:I tried to describe it the best I could)**. In one of the pubs we and see a small eliminating light, when the light died down it revealed a male figure with green hair and pointy elf ears like most sylphs, but what was unique about his was that it had an out of place bang that was a lighter shade of green then the rest of his hair, he had white eyes, he had a green short sleeved vest **(A/N: looks like the one Kirito was wearing when he first started ALO)** over a white long sleeved t-shirt, both being covered silver armor covering only his upper chest, as well as silver plated armor on both fore arms, brown pants that seemed to have baggy pockets on the outside of his legs with silver plated armor covering both of his legs, and he seemed to be wearing white boots that barley went over his ankles.

(Chrono's POV)

I notice I successfully logged in to the exact place where I logged out last time.

"Now I just wait for Leafa."

While I was waiting for Leafa one of the NPS's that were designed to be maids that work here came by

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just some water is fine"

 **(A/N: I'm not sure if they would have water in ALO or not, so I'm just going to it this one time)**

After I got my water and finished it I waited for a good 5-10 minutes before I heard the door to the pub open, I looked towards the door to see a very familiar girl with long blonde hair that was tied with a star shaped hairband, green eyes, green and white clothes on, green and white collar on her neck and a gold bracelet that fit loosely on each of her wrist, she also had more than descent sized chest for someone her age

"Hey I see your early as always Chrono"

she said with a wave

"It's good you too Leafa and I though we agreed not to call each other by our real names while in game."

I walked towards her and gave her a quick peck on the check

"Sorry I forgot" she said with a little blush while giving me a quick peck on my check

I moved in close to her and whispered in her ear

"If you forget again, I may just forget our usual hello kiss"

I moved back and instantly noticed a frown/pout on her face

"what, don't me be mad at me your the one that forget to call me by the name I use in game"

She they released a breath of air

"Alright fine, your right Tigre"

I chuckled a little

"All right then are you ready to go hunting?"

she returned my question with a smile

"you bet! and speaking of bets, I bet I can take down more monsters than you."

she said it with such confidence, it sounded like she had already won

"Your on, the loser will buy the winner one item for the loser either IRL or here in ALO with a reasonable price."

"Deal, now lets get going."

we then began to walk out of the pub together and make out way to the meeting area

* * *

*Sylph territory-Swilvane-Central Tower*

We were told to meet at the top of the central tower, so that's were me and Leafa were heading. we were currently in the elevator that was heading straight up to, Leafa had her katana at her left hip, while I had a green container of about 10-20 arrows attached to my belt and my green bow securely and conveniently on top of my container. **(A:N/both the container and the bow look likes Sinon's in her Cat Sith avatar)** I felt the elevator come to a stop, then the elevator door opened to reveal a beautiful night sky with city light illuminating it, and another 4 sylphs who looked like they were all ready to get started to hunt to there hearts content

"looks like everyone here is ready to get started" I stated as me and Leafa walked to the center of the tower

"looks like it" Leafa said

"Leafa~!"

'Oh great, it's him' me and Leafa thought as we both turned around to see a Sylph with a yellow-green bob-style hair and green eyes, a hooded long-sleeved green cardigan, under which was a dark green shirt covered by a dark blue vest, brown pants with armor around his shins and a pair of dark grey shoes, he was also equipped with a short dagger that was strapped to the back side of his belt. He was Leaf's friend/stalker Recon

"What do you want Recon?" Leafa asked in slight annoyment

"well I just wanted to ask if I could join you on this hunting trip"

"you mean join us?" I asked while putting my arm around Lefea

"Oh, Tigre sorry I didn't see you there."

"That's because you were too busy looking at MY girlfriend" I said putting the emphases on 'my'

there was a little awkward silence

"*Sigh*Look Recon, I don't mind you being friends with Leafa, but you have to remember that she's my girlfriend." I told him for like the umpteenth time since me and Suguha started dating

"Right, I'll try not to forget that this time"

'I doubt that' me and Leafa thought

We then heard the elevator door open, it then revealed to a be a Sylph that was taller than most he had dark green hair and clothes, silver armor with a broad sword that was hanging on his waist. His name was Sigurd he had two other Sylphs that seem to be his guards by his side

"Good it looks like you're all here, now lets get started the sooner we finish this the sooner we get to go home." he stated with a little authority

Everyone here then gathered around Sigurd, preparing to take off.

"Alright everyone I'll make this short lets have a good hunt, now lets get going."

Me, Leafa and everyone else then activated our wings and took off I noticed that Recon was using the controller

"Man I will never get tired of this felling!"

Leafa says with high spirits and a big smile on her face

"I couldn't agree more, I feel as if all my real life worries just fade away when I'm flying, especial when I'm soaring through the skies with you."

I said in my most caring voice as look at Sugu/Leafa with a loving gaze.

Sugu/Leafa looked at me with a heavy blush, then smile back. we were so caught up in staring at each other that we didn't notice the other members of the group leaving us in their dust

"Um...guys." Recon said getting our attention

"What do you want Recon." Leafa said with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"We're getting left behind."

Me and Leafa then looked ahead and noticed the rest of the group a few meters ahead of us

"Aw, man how'd they get so far ahead of us?" Leafa asked us

"Maybe because you two were making goo-goo eyes at each other." Recon said quickly with a hint of annoyance

"Well lets not fall behind." I said as I picked up my speed to catch up to the rest of the group

"No way am I eating your dust." I heard Leafa say as she tried to catch up to me

"Hey guys, wait up~" I heard Recon complain as he tried to catch up to me and Leafa

I slightly chuckled to myself, when I heard Recon complain. We were all able to catch up to the rest of the group with relative ease. We managed to stay with the group until we reached an area in the forest that was pretty well know for have an abundance of creaters

"Alright everyone let's get start-" Sigurd started to day but was interrupted when we were suddenly surrounded by about twelve salamanders

'They must have been using some high level stealth spells to able to surround us without anyone noticing.' "looks like we'll have to save that bet for another time" I said, just barely loud enough for Leafa to hear

"Looks like it." Leafa said calmly, as she was trying to make sense of the situation we currently find ourselves in

"Everyone get out of here while you can I'll hold these guys for as long as I can!" Sigurd ordered

'Ok back the truck up, Sigurd is volunteering himself to be the decoy? that's a first' I thought to myself

"You heard the captain, everyone retreat!" yelled one of Sigurd's body guards

'damn it, I hate running way more than practically anything but Sigurd is the leader of our little party so whatever he says goes.'

"You heard the man lets get out of here and head to Swilvane as fast as we can!" I yelled

Everyone then scattered like flies, me and Leafa quickly flew away as quick as we could, with Recon flying slowly behind us

"Tigre, Leafa please wait up" Recon said

"Hurry up, Recon." I said with an annoyed tone

"If we can manage to reach Sylph territory-" Leafa began to say

"Recon, move to the side!" I yelled

Recon acknowledged my warning and moved to the side, just in time to dodge some fire spells that would have hit him if I didn't warn him. me and Leafa also evaded the fire spell. We then noticed eight salamanders quickly approaching us

"Jeez, they're so persistent its annoying!" I practically yelled

"Fine then." Leafa said as she drew her sword

"Prepare for battle!" Leafa stated with confidence

"You sure about this?" I ask

"What?! We can't! I'm sure Sigurd and the rest were..." Recon started to complain

"Quit your complaining!" I yell

"I'll draw their attention for as long as I can. Tigre you take the three to the left while Recon takes the one on the far right." Leafa spoke in a commanding tone

'I love it when she talks like that!' "Roger, ma'am!" I said as I grabbed my bow

"I'll do my best." Recon said with little confidence

"Just don't get yourself killed so easily." I stated

(No one's POV)

Leafa then charged in to attack one the of the salamanders, where one of them tried to attack her with his spear, she gracefully dodge it and swung her sword, knocking the salamander out of the sky. She then forced her way through the remaining salamanders, before immediately turning around and attacking a salamander that was less armored then the others, he then bounced off am armored salamander that was directly behind him, Leafa used this chance to attack him again by using her sword and slashing at him, he yelled "Damn it!" before disappearing in a red flame

Two armored Salamanders then charged in to attack Leafa, but she easily avoided their attacks. Meanwhile Recon was barley holding his own against a Salamander that, again seemed to be less armored than the others. While Tigre was just toying with his opponents by dodging every single attack that the armored Salamanders tried to through his way.

'He's toying with them as usual, which means we'll win at this rate.' Leaf thought

Leafa quickly noticed a fire spell heading for her, so she quickly evaded it. However Recon was in the pathway of the spell and was barely able to avoid it

"You idiot! Keep moving!" Yelled Leafa

However He wasn't able to do so before he was stabbed by the Salamander that he was fighting against

"Sorry!" Recon screamed as both he and his opponent vanished in a Red and Green flame respectively

"Recon!" Leafa yelled

'I told that idiot not to get himself killed easily' Tigre thought to himself as he continued to dodge and annoy his opponents

Leafa then had to dodge a couple more fire spells, before two armored Salamanders charged at her. This in turn caused her not to see a fire spell heading straight for her before it was too late

"AAAHHHH!"

Leafa was hit by the fire spell and fell to the forest below.

"Leafa!" Tigre shouted in concern

"I got to go see if she's ok, but first I have to take care of these guys" Tigre said to himself

Tigre then focused his attention to the three armored Salamanders In front of him, when another group of three salamanders moved behind them, one of them seemed to have a different helmet then the rest of them.

'That guy must be the leader' Tigre thought to himself

"You three, take care of this lowly Sylph while we finish off one on that we grounded earlier." The "Leader" said

"Go right ahead Kagemune, we can easily handle one lowly sylph." one of the Salamanders replied with a boatload of confidents

The newly named Kagemune and his group flew down to try and take out Leafa, Tigre tried to get in their way but the other group of salamanders got in my way

"Not so fast you lowly Sylph!" one yelled

"If want to Kagemune..." another started

"...You'll have to get by us!" the last one finished

"Bring it on you lizards, I'll all three of you on at once." Tigre said with confidence and no hind of doubt

The three salamanders then charged at Tigre all at once, with their spears in hand, he however easily dodge all of them by flying past them at high speed, he then turned around and pulled out one arrow

'I'll make this quick and somewhat painless for all of them ' Tigre thought to himself

he pulled my arrow back along the string of my bow and lined up my shot, aiming it at the middle salamander

 **"fol re ma su fey"*  
**

Tigre then began to slowly fade, until he completely disappear

"What the heck! where did he go?!" the left Salamander yelled

"he used a transparency spell! you idiot!" the right Salamander yelled

"come down! both of you!" the middle Salamander yelled

The salamanders argued and shouted at each other. then out of nowhere an arrow flew towards the middle salamander and imbedded itself in the salamanders head piercing through his armor, said salamander then vanished in a red flame.

"Where the hell did that come from" the right one yelled

"Obviously it came form me you idiots" the voice of Tigre rang out thought the source was undetermined

"Where are you?! Show yourself you coward!" the salamander to the left yelled

"Oh, so now I'm the coward, funny cause the last time I check an ambush was the definition of being a coward." Tigre chuckled

"Damn you!" the salamander

"Now lets end this quickly."

The two remaining Salamanders looked around to see if they could find Tigre, but they had no luck. Then once again out of nowhere an arrow flew towards the salamanders but this time there were two arrows, both of which were headed to the they both imbedded themselves in the back of the salamanders head piercing through their armor, both salamanders then vanished in a red flame. no sooner than they vanished Tigre reappeared a few feet from where the salamanders just were. he put his bow back on top of his container

"Now that's down and over with I have to go check on Leafa, but knowing her she's probably already handled the situation" Tigre said as he began his descent to where his girlfriend crashed.

(Tigre POV)

as I was going to go check up on Leafa I noticed a salamander coming in my direction, judging by his appearance he's the leader of the group Kagemune. I went to grab my bow, but before I could Kagemune called out

"No need to draw your weapon, I was just leaving" he said

I looked at him with a somewhat distrustful look

"Besides I would rather not deal with that Spriggan and receive a penalty"

I had no idea he was talking and I had no time to ask him before he simply flew away with out doing a thing. I began my decent once again to check up on Leafa

"Leafa!" I shouted as I touched down on the ground

"Tigre!" Leafa shouted back

"Are you ok?" I asked as I ran over to her

"Hey I'm fine thanks to this spriggan." Leafa said as she pointed to a guy with spiky black hair and black eyes he was wearing a black short-sleeved vest over a long sleeve shirt, black pants and boots. He also had a standard broad sword attached to his back. But what surprised me was that he had a Private pixie, sitting in the palm of his left hand. from where I'm standing the pixie appears to be female, has black hair and black eyes and was wearing a pink dress.

"Thank you for saving her, she can be a big handful sometimes." I said while face this yet to be named Spriggan

"Hey!" Leafa yelled as she smacked my shoulder

I let out a little bit of a chuckle

"Anyway, allow me introduce ourselves. My name is Leafa and this is Tigre nice to meet you"

"I'm Kirito and this is Yui"

'Kirito, interesting name' I thought to myself

"Okay then Kirito, do you have any plans today? I mean cause if don't I can buy you a drink as thanks" Leafa said

"A drink sounds awesome!,and if you don' t mind I'd like to pick both of your brains about some stuff"

"Like what, exactly?" I asked

"Just more about this world and especially about the tree"

"You mean the world tree?" I asked

me and Leafa looked at each other for a brief moment

"Yeah sure, we may not look like it but both of us know a lot about this game" Leafa responded

"There's this neutral village to the north, it's a little out of the way but all of us can fly there" I said as an idea

"ok, but isn't Swilvane closer?" he asked

I looked at him with a 'Really' look "You really don't know anything about this game do you?" I asked

he looked at both of us with a confused look

"Swilvane is Sylph territory." Leafa said

"So?"

"Your not a Sylph. if your in another race's territory you can't attack them but they can attack you." Leafa clarified

"thought it is highly unlikely that they would just attack you out of no where" I added in

"If that's the case than I don't see why not. plus you'll both be there miss Leafa, Mister Tigre"

"Just call us by our names, and if you really want to go there we'll take you." I said

"we can't guarantee your safety though." Leafa added in

"Lets get flying" I said as me and Leafa activated our wings

"Wait, you mean you can fly with out using the controller?" Kirito asked

"Yep" I answered bluntly

"Of course cant you?"

"I just figured out how to use this thing, and I'm still trying to figure everything out." Kirito responded

"Well there's a little trick to doing it, turn around, activate your wings but don't access your controller" I said

"Ok" he said as he did what i told him to do

Leafa walked up behind him and place her hand right in between where his shoulder blades would be

"Can you feel where my hand is touching you?" Leafa asked

Kirito simply nodded his head

"Imagine you have virtual bones and muscles spreading out into your wings and try moving them "

"Virtual bones and muscles" He repeated

His wings started to move little by little until he had them completely extended

"yeah just like that, now try and do the exact same thing only harder" Leafa said

Kirito relaxed causing his wings to collapse, then grunted a little as his wings extended much faster this time. Then out of no where Leafa pushed Kirito on the back causing him to just shoot straight up in the air as he screamed

"Oh,boy"

"Oh,no!"

Me,Leafa, and Yui jumped up into the air looking for the now airborne Kirito

"Daddy!"

"Kirito are you ok?"

"Answer us man!"

he didn't answer us, but we soon heard screaming coming from behind us, we all turned around to Kirito doing figure eights in the sky

"How do I make it stop!" Kirito yelled at the top of his virtual lungs

we all just hovered for a moment we all burst out laughing

"Sorry daddy that's hilarious!" Yui said as continued to laugh

it took him a little bit, but eventually Kirito was able to fly around with very little difficulty

"Wow! This is awesome!" Kirito said as he was doing aerial tricks

"I know right!" Leafa commented

"You got that done faster than anyone I know that's for sure." I said

"Now follow us." Leafa said as she and I turned around and started fly towards Swilvane

"We'll take it slow so you can keep up." I said

"Don't worry about me, we can go faster." Kirito said confidently

"Ok, if you say so." Leafa said before giving me a nod

with that we both spend up, thinking we left Kirito in the dust, we turned around thinking that he was far behind us. But to our surprise he was literally right on our tail.

"Is that as fast as the two of you can go?" He asked cockily

"Alright mister big shot see if can keep up with this." I said with a smirk

"Just don't blame us if you crash." Leafa said

we then took off at an even greater speed. We we're flying through the air at an insane speed and it felt incredible. I looked back to see Kirito keeping up with me and leaf and I'm pretty sure I saw Yui fly into his shirt pocket. Me and Leafa slowed down a little so that we could talk to him without us having to yell at the top of our virtual lungs

"Your the only other person we know that can handle flying at this speed."

"No joke, you look as thought you've been flying since the game started."

Leafa and I complimented Kirito.

After Flying for about another five minutes, we finally made it back it to Swilvane.

"We finally made it." Kirito said

"we're going to be landing at the base of the central tower, ok?" Leafa said

Just then a certain thought crossed my mind

"Um, Kirito you do know how to land right?" I asked in a concerned voice

"No, not really." Kirito said in a worried tone

I tired to think of something but, we were still flying towards the central tower and I couldn't think of anything on the spot

"Too late now, you're on own" Leafa said as she began her decent

"Nothing I can do, sorry bud." I said as I began my decent

"wait what! your kidding me!" Kirito yelled as he crashed into the central tower and fell to the city streets below, landing on his back

Kirito's crashed echoed through out the city and caused the (Virtual)birds to fly away.

"That was so not cool you two."

"Sorry about that bud."

"Stop Wining already I can heal you"

 **"Þú fylla heill austr"**

Kirito was then enveloped in a green light

"No way, this is magic"

"Yep, and just so you know that spell Leafa just cast is one that any race can use. even I know how to cast it and suggest you learn it too" I said

"But, the Undine are the only ones that at specialize in the more higher level healing spells" Leafa added in

"Different races have different skills huh."

Kirito sat up "Does the Spriggan race have anything they're good at?" Kirito asked

"Well you guys are good at treasure hunting and illusion magic, neither of those things are much help in battle though." Leafa just state outright

"Thought both of them do have their advantages"

Kirito just sighed before jumping to his feet and taking a look around Swilvane

"So this is a Slyph town, man it's beautiful"

"I know right."

"I totally agree"

All three of us just stood there admiring the towns beauty

"Leafa~!Tigre!"

'Way to ruin the moment, Recon' I thought

all of us looked to the leaf to see Recon running in our direction "Thank god you're both ok." he said

"Why wouldn't we be?" I muttered

"Oh, hey Recon." Leafa said casually

the exhausted Recon hunched over and grabbed his knees "I knew that you'd both survive" he said. Recon then looked over at Kirito

"A Spriggian!" he then jumped back and grabbed his dagger

"Relax there buddy, it was his guy here who save Leafa from those Salamanders" I said which took as a shock

"This is my friend, his name is Recon." Leafa said to Kirito

"Hey there my name's Kirito" He introduced himself as he extended his hand out

"Oh, hi nice to meet you" Recon said as he shock Kiritos' hand

'Well at lease he being nice' I thought

"Wait what am I talking about I take that back, you sure about him? he could be a spy or something." Recon said as he jumped back to his previous position

"No he's cool, and I'm pretty sure if you was a spy he would be such a ditz"

"Geez, thanks"

'that's Suguha for you'

"Anyways, Sigurd and the others are waiting for the both of you at the tavern" Recon said

"Oh, that's right"

me and Leafa slightly glanced at each other before quickly nodding our heads

"Sorry, I cant make it toady."

"same, here. sorry."

"Huh, your both not going?"

"Nope, sort of promised Kirito I buy him a drink for saving me.

"And you know me where she goes, I go."

Leafa then grabbed Kiritos' hand and began to walk away

"See you later." I quickly fallowed after the two of them.

* * *

*The Pub from earlier*

When sat sown at one of the tables in the same pub that me and Leafa met in earlier NPC waitress brought us our drinks, then left.

"Is that Recon guy your boyfriend?"

"Yeah are the two of in love?"

As Kirito and Yui asked It took all my strength not to laugh, I even had to put one hand over my mouth

"No! We're not in love, we're just in the same party is all."

"I don't known from where I was standing you guys seem tight." Kirito stated

"I know him in real life, we go to the same school and we're classmates but that's it!"

"Besides the role of Leafas' boyfriend I filled by me." I stated as a I tried to recompose myself

"Really? you and Leafa are dating?" Kirito asked

"That's right!" I said

"Ehem, anyways bottoms up and thanks again for saving me" Leafa said as the three of us did a toasty and drank our drinks

Kirito then asked if gangs of pkers are normal for ALO seeing as the salamanders from the forest were pretty rough, Leafa answered with the fact that the Salamanders and Slyph races don't normally get along and added that the group that attacked ours was organize. Leafa then said that the salamanders are getting ready to clear the world tree. which lead to Kirito asking us about what we knew about it, I answered his question with a question "What do you want to know about?" he responded saying he needs to get to the top of the tree as fast as he could. I found that funny, as that is the supposed grand quest of ALO. This confused Kirito, so Leafa explained that none of the races in ALO can fly for more than 10 minutes at a time, she also explained that at the top of the tree is a floating city Oberon the fairy king supposedly lives and that the first race to reach him will be reborn as a new advanced race of fairies call Alphs, who supposedly can flay for however long their hearts desire. Kirito then asked us how one would get to the top of the tree. Leafa further explained that at the base of the tree is dome which is the gateway to the city, and that inside the dome are these NPS that guard the entrance and that they are nearly impossible to beat. Kirito was surprised by that and I added on that the game has been out an entire year and no one has cleared the NPS. Kirito they went on saying that maybe there is some key quest needed to beat the NPS or that no one race can do it alone. me and Leafa were surprised at good his instincts are, I then said that everyone think it's the missing key quest and that if its the working together that it will never happen. Kirito was confused about this so Leafa answered with "Why would you another race with a quest when you don't get any of the reward". Kirito then said that if that was the case then what was the point in trying it get to the top. Leafa and agreed completely with him on that, Leafa even added that flying was addictive and that even if it took years...

"But I cant wait around that long!" Kirito yelled

everything was quiet, no one said a word and no moved a muscle, until Yui flew on to Kirito's Shoulder

"Daddy?"

Kirito then seemed to relax a little bit

"Sorry, it's just that I have to get to the top of the world tree as soon as I can."

"Why are you in such?" I asked in a calm tone

"I'm sorta looking for someone."

"What do you mean?" Leafa asked

"It's kind of hard to explain." Kirito said in a sad tone

A shiver went up my spine as I look into Kirio's face, it was the exact same face that Kazuto made when he found out that Asuna was going to married off

"Thank you Leafa, you too Tigre all the info the two of you gave me is really going to help."

neither of us said anything and I pretty sure it was because of the same reason. Kirito then began to get up and leave, when Leafa grabbed his arm

"Wait, are you heading for the world tree right now?" Leafa asked

"Uh-hu, I need to see for my self."

"Alone, your Absolutely crazy." I said as he escaped Leafa grasp and began to walk away

"It's really far away, you'll have to fight a bunch of monsters, I know you can handle your self but..."

Leafa and I made an immediate quick glance at each other before quickly nodding

"Hey if you want we can take you there!" Leafa and I said in complete unison

Kirito looked back at us with a confused look

"Thanks but we just met and I would feel right the both of you coming all that way."

Man this guy is stubborn, me and Leaf quickly made our way over to him

"Then maybe you already know how to get there." Leafa said

"Or what you're going to do about the NPS." I followed

"well...I'll think of something when I get there." Kirito answered but not with much confidence

"Too late, my minds made up." Leafa said

"And when she says that she means it." I added in

Kirito accepting defeat finally agreed to us taking him to the world tree

"So, do we want to meet up tomorrow?" Leafa

"Sure, I've got nothing going on." I answered

"Yeah, sure." Kirito answered

"Then we'll meet hear at 3:00pm sharp. I have to log out now, when your ready log out using one of rooms up stairs, see you then." Leafa said as she was about to log out

"wait!" Kirito said before Leafa logged out

"Thank you, Leafa" Kirito said

Leafa then Logged out

"well I'm going to Log out myself, I'll see you in the tomorrow Kirito." I said

"yeah I'll see you tomorrow. I really appreciate you and Leafa helping me out even thought we just met." Kirito said

"Don't sweat it bud, I'll see you later." I said as I logged off

* * *

1*= I couldn't find the proper incantation for the invisibility spell so I made one up


End file.
